Dans l'antre du Dragon
by Circonstance
Summary: Version relue et corrigée de   MasterShipping, dans l'antre du dragon.  Silver se baladait à Doublonville, lorsqu'il fit une rencontre inattendue. Le début d'une relation secrète entre un dracologue et un dresseur ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me voici, pour votre plus grand plaisir ( enfin, je l'espère franchement ) avec cette fic ! J'apporte que quelques modifications, pour la rendre plus plaisante à lire.

Disclamer : Et bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les lieux. Seuls les événements et les sentiments des personnages sont de mon invention.

Shippings : MasterShipping ( et deux autre en fond... )

En espérant que cette fois, je finirais cette fic ( elle est abandonnée ) !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

* * *

><p>Silver, les mains dans les poches, marchait. Son sac pendait sur son épaule droite, le faisant souffrir. Mais seul un « Minable » se serait plaint. Et il ne l'était pas. Donc, il surmontait cette petite douleur, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Hier, il avait encore croisé Gold, du moins si c'était réellement son nom - Il avait entendu une fille le nommer comme ça - dans le repaire Rocket. Ces idiots avaient décidés d'envahir la tour radio, et Gold les avaient infiltrés. Du moins, avant que Silver ne le démasque..<p>

Il n'empêche que le petit brun avait réussit à dissoudre la Team Rocket, et Silver ne le supportait pas. Comment ce minable avait osé réaliser son rêve ? L'objectif de sa vie... Finir une bonne fois pour toute ce que le dresseur de légende avait commencé. Red, une personne qu'il admirait en silence. Un dresseur hors norme, presque parfait. Sauf peut être trop proche de ses pokémons ?

Et le pire dans tout ça, était que Silver n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le dracologue roux. Il avait tellement envie de le battre, de voir la déception se peindre sur son visage. De pouvoir l'humilier, comme il s'était senti humilié auparavant. Pouvoir se venger, pouvoir lui faire regretter toutes les misères dont il avait souffert... Un bouc émissaire... Silver ne pensait plus qu'a lui, ne rêvait plus que de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus...

Bref, aujourd'hui il avait décidé de se reposer, n'ayant envie de rien. Étant dégouté de tout. Et ne voulant plus se rabaisser au niveau de la Team Rocket, il s'était promit de ne plus voler. Mais lorsqu'il voyait tout ces objets, plus fantastiques les uns que les autres, et cette nourriture appétissante dont le parfum lui faisait tourner la tête, il hésitait. Après tout, un ou deux petits vols ne ferait de mal à personne ? Les commerçant gagnaient tellement, que ces vols n'était que moindre.

Il soupira, en entrant dans une boutique de vêtements.. Avec ça au moins, il ne risquerait pas d'être tenté. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur... Il mourrait de faim ! Mais son dernier combat étant contre Gold, qui ne lui avait rapporté que de quoi gouter le soir même, il n'avait plus aucune économie. Et jamais il ne se rabaisserait à manger dans un centre pokémon emplis de minables. Il ne tomberait jamais aussi bas... Même si l'idée du repas chaud servis gratuitement l'attirait  
>Il regardait d'un oeil distrait les manteau, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suspect.<p>

« Regardez ! C'est lui ! »

Silver haussa un sourcil en se retournant. Une jeune fille hystérique criait à pleins poumons, s'égosillait... Rejoins aussitot pas un groupe, puis par deux... et rapidement, ce fut le bazarre dans le centre commercial... Et dans le magasin où se trouvait Silver, par manque de place.

« C'est PETER ! LE Peter ! Celui de la ligue Pokémon ! Je rêve... »

Soudainement, Silver fut beaucoup plus interressé par cet attroupement de fangirls en manque. Un membre de la ligue Pokémon ? Intéressant... Il tenta de s'approcher doucement, se faufilant, ne voulant pas être bousculé par ces choses. Lorsqu'il réussit à voir le visage du dit-membre de la Ligue, sa bouche s'assecha. Le Dracologue roux. Il faisait partis de la ligue. Ce connard qui l'avait maté en une attaque...

Ce moment d'inattention lui valut de se faire pousser en avant, et de tomber lamentablement aux pieds de l'homme.

« Il à osé toucher Peter... Quel affront...

- Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à sa place... Qui veut me pousser ?

- Idiote, Peter vas le tuer ! Quelle idée ! »

Des murmures de consternation commencèrent à arriver aux oreilles du roux, surpassant les cris de Fangirls idiotes qui n'avait pas remarqué le garçon, tandis que Silver peinait à se relever. Il fut aidé par de grand bras, qui le remirent debout.

« Tu vas bien ? Oh... Tu es le dresseur que... J'ai battu à acajou ? »

Silver le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, et retira son bras violemment de la main de l'homme. Il s'épousseta sous les cris indignés, et grommela :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui aime ses pokémons... Et oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer. Il est étonnant que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant se souvienne d'un pauvre dresseur battu si rapidement... »

Peter l'ignora et demanda :

« Comment tu t'appelais déjà ? Silber*? dit-il en souriant narquoisement. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait du prénom du garçon, mais quoi de mieux que de le charrier ?

- Silver, abruti.

- Et bien, cher Silver Abruti - Silver grimaça - que dirais tu de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer la lanière de son sac en plissant les yeux. Peter n'attendit pas sa réponse, qui de toute façon ne l'intéressait pas, et clama d'une voix haute, afin que toutes les personnes présente l'entendent.

« Mes amis, je voudrais discuter seul à seul avec ce jeune garçon. Je vous prierais donc de nous laisser, mais je serais là demain à 17heure pour répondre à toutes vos questions ? Agent Jenny ? »L'agent acquiesça et dispersa la foule, tandis que Peter embarqua Silver avant que celui ci ne puisse dire non.

* * *

><p>Silver grogna. Que faisait il là déjà ? Ah oui... Il s'était fait embarquer contre son grès par un dracologue fou jusqu'à Ebenelle. C'est à dire, absolument pas la porte à coté. Même si en même temps, cela l'arrangeait car il n'avait pas tout le chemin à faire... Son dernier badge n'est ce pas ? Mais bon, les voyages de trente minutes à dos de dracolosse surexcité, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Rien que d'y repenser, il avait la nausée.<p>

Il se trouvait assis dans une petite pièce, sans doute un salon, un thé devant lui, et le dit dracologue fou le fixant avec un regard inquiétant.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? »

Silver s'était adressé d'une façon ressemblant plus à un grognement qu'à de la parole. Peter sursauta, et répondit :

« Ah ... euh ... je ne sais pas ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux longs haussa un sourcil. Comment ça il ne savait pas ? On ne trimbale pas quelqu'un pendant une demi heure pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la région sans savoir pourquoi ! Sauf lorsque l'on est fou, ce qui était donc le cas de l'homme.

« ... HEIN ? » fut le mot particulièrement intelligent que sortit Silver, hébété.

Peter ricana, visiblement aucunement gêné d'avoir déranger Silver pour rien. Il ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager, ce qui le fit rougir. Enfin, il le supposait, vu que son visage était devenu chaud d'un coup. Trop d'attention, c'était génant...

« Bon bon, je suis désolé. - Peter haussa les épaules - Comment veut tu me pardonner ? Un combat Pokémon ? Gold m'a dit que tu ne parlais que de moi quand tu le croisais. »

Le garçon se mit à maudire son Rival pour sa tendance à parler sans cesse, et à tout raconter à tout le monde... Attend ! Gold avait donc croisé plusieurs fois le Champion, et ne lui avait pas dit ! Traitre ! Infamie !

Du rouge colora les joues de Silver, non pas par timidité mais par Honte. Il avait honte d'avoir l'air aussi idiot devant un membre du conseil des quatre... Honte de ne pas pouvoir réagir. Honte du sentiment bizarre qui s'immisçait en lui à ce moment précis, lorsque Peter c'était mis à rire d'une voix douce.

« C'est.. que... » tenta Silver, en baissant le regard. Il avait si honte ! Il ne finissait pas sa phrase que Peter se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient au fond d'Ebenelle, à marcher doucement, sous le froid mordant des hauteurs. Cette ville se trouvait en haut de la montagne, et était réputée pour être accessible que par la route de Glace, une route enneigée et presque impraticable pour les personnes non préparées. En gros, la galère. Mais un entrainement parfait.

« Je voudrais te montrer l'Antre du Dragon. »

Silver leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui continua :

« Normalement, elle n'est pas accessible à tout public, et est réservée aux dracologues, mais je pense que ça ne généra pas mon grand père que j'y amène un ami. »

Un ami ? Rien que ça ? Silver ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde le considérait comme son ami ? Gold, Kotone et maintenant le grand Peter ? Pas si grand que ça d'ailleurs. Il dépassait de très peu Silver, et devait avoir environ la vingtaine. Vingts quatre ans à tout casser.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants, puis ils arrivèrent à une entrée. Des gardes semblait la garder, mais lorsqu'ils virent Peter, il se décalèrent de suite.

« Ce domaine est empli de Pokémons rares. Si on laissait n'importe qui venir, ils seraient en danger. »

Satisfait de ses explications, Silver ne demanda rien de plus. D'ailleurs, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille les paroles de Peter, car il se surpris en train de fixer le visage de l'homme. Il rougit, un peu seulement et se détourna, tandis qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'escalier. Des pokémons rares, et il avait le droit de les voir ! Une chance inouïe en soi !

Ce qu'il vit vu au delà de son imagination. La grotte était immense, et malgré l'obscurité l'eau qui s'y trouvait en grande quantité y luisait d'une belle couleur bleu claire. Beaucoup de Pokémons dragons nageaient dedans, dont surtout des Draco et des minidraco.

Au fond de cette grotte se trouvait une sorte de grand temple. Peter sourit en voyant l'admiration du rouquin pour le paysage, et dit :

« Si tu veut, nous avons une comble d'entrainement un peu plus loin. Si tu le souhaite, nous pouvons combattre là-bas... A moins que tu ne veuilles capturer un Pokémon et reporter le combat ? »

Un pokémon ? Il avait le droit ? Silver songea que cette occasion ne pouvait pas se représenter, et choisit la seconde proposition avec "joie". Plutôt avec un petit sourire moqueur, mais avec lui on sait que lorsqu'il sourit -ce qui est rare -, il est toujours moqueur...

« Je vais tenter d'avoir un Draco. Celui là me semble fort... »

Il regardait un grand draco nageant doucement les yeux fermés. Il pris une de ses pokéballs.

« Farfuret go ! »

Le pokémon violet sortit de sa pokéball, ses griffes acérées brillant comme des diamants, et aussi affutées que des lames de rasoir. Silver se mordit la lèvre, réfléchit juste un cour instant, et ordonna à son pokémon :

« Attaque vent glace sur le Draco là. »

Le petit Pokémon ouvrit la bouche et envoya un blizzard sur le Pokémon qui esquiva, se réveillant ainsi.

« Recommence jusqu'à le toucher ! »

Ainsi, la grotte entière vu recouverte de Glace avant que Farfuret ne réussisse enfin à toucher Draco. Mais la patience avait eu ses fruits, car au premier coup, le pokémon se retrouva à terre. Les attaques Glace étant vraiment très efficaces contre le type Dragon.

Silver sortit alors sa Pokéball, et captura le Pokémon. Avec une expression supérieure bien sûr. Alors qu'il se retournait et lançait la ball pour Observer son nouveau Pokémon, il glissa sur la Glace de Farfuret, et se retrouva à l'eau. Hors celle ci était très profonde.

Au secours ! Voulut il prononcer, mais sa bouche se remplit d'eau, et seul un glouglou sortit. Oui, il ne savait pas nager ! Et il allait se noyer. Il allait mourir bêtement dans une grotte souterraine, sans jamais avoir pu se venger de son père ni être devenu maitre Pokémon ! Il paniqua. Il gigota. Il essaya de hurler en vain !

Alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissait, des bras puissants le ramenèrent à la surface. Il sentit plusieurs pressions sur son torse, et de l'eau couler de sa bouche. Ses poumons le brulait, et lorsqu'il pu de nouveau respirer, il vit que son sauveur n'était autre que Peter.

Bien sûr, qui d'autre se trouve dans la grotte...? Y'a des jours je suis vraiment très con.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Silver toussa doucement, frigorifié. Il était trempé. D'ailleurs, le maitre Pokémon aussi était mouillé dans tout les sens, et il avait enlevé sa cape. Résultat ? Sa combinaison semblait lui coller la peau, et Silver pouvait voir son torse musclé sous les vêtements. Il rougit en voyant qu'il détaillait l'homme, puis remarquant que Peter était occupé à essorer sa cape détrempée, il s'autorisa à détailler Peter de Plus près.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait probablement eu honte de son comportement, mais là il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il trouvait Peter Beau. Quasiment attirant. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte du problème. Il était attiré par un homme. Pire, par Peter.

Il soupira de frustration en se rendant compte de son anomalie. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec lui. On voyait bien que c'était un homme à femme. Et il avait quasiment dix ans de plus que lui.

En entendant un soupir lasse, Peter se retourna et vit Silver, rouge, avec une mine triste. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le repaire rocket, il avait su qu'il craquait pour le gosse. Du haut de vingts deux ans, il savait bien qu'il n'intéresserait jamais le roux, surtout avec son age trop avancé pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait revu, il avait perdu le contrôle et l'avait embarqué avec lui. Tout ça pour profiter d'une seule et unique journée avec le garçon. Égoïste. Il était égoïste. Et de sa faute, Silver avait faillit se noyer.

Maintenant, en le voyant triste, son cœur se serra. C'était douloureux que de voir une personne chère sous le poids de la tristesse. Pire, avoir l'impression qu'elle allait mourir.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, par pur réflexe, son visage s'approcha de celui du garçon, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Tandis que Silver écarquillait les yeux de surprise, Peter approfondit le baiser, seul et unique qu'il ne recevrait jamais de l'être aimé. Silver se laissa alors doucement porté par le flot de sensation s'offrant à lui, et approfondit lui aussi le baiser, au grand plaisir de Peter.

Lorsque les deux se détachèrent, rouges, Peter détourna la tête et murmura un :

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas du... »

Et les barrières de Silver se brisèrent. Toutes les murailles qu'il s'était mis entre lui et ses sentiments disparurent et il murmura doucement, avec une expression triste sur le visage.

« Ne m'abandonne pas... »

Il ferma les yeux, et rajouta, alors que Peter se levait pour s'en aller.

« Je ... je t'aime..? »

Silver avait lâché ces mots sans s'en rendre compte. Il aimait Peter ? Vraiment ? Mais pourtant, il ne le connaissait à peine... et l'amour était pour les minables... Mais en même temps, il avait envie de savoir...

Peter écarquilla les yeux. Même dans ses rêves les plus fou, il n''aurait jamais esperé que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il sourit.

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime Silver. »

* * *

><p>* Silber signifie Argent en allemand..<p>

Je continue à le dire, cette fanfiction est niaise. Une naïveté répugnante, mais ça fait du bien ! Ah si la vie pouvait être aussi simple !

Bon, je sais il reste plein de fautes, mais je ne suis pas douée pour me relire moi même. Quand il s'agit des autres, c'est agréable, mais quand c'est soi... C'est agaçant. On se sent si nulle ! ( Dixit celle qui était la meilleure de sa classe en français l'année dernière, et qui faisait quand même pleins de fautes... les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus écrire, et ça à déteint sur moi ! )

N'oubliez pas la reviews ( bah, oui, déjà qu'il n'y à quasiment pas de lecteur de poké sur FF, alors en plus s'ils reviewent pas ! C'est la fin du monde ! ) j'adore ça ! Et j'y répond toujours !

V


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Me voici, pour votre plus grand plaisir ( enfin, je l'espère franchement ) avec cette fic ! J'apporte que quelques modifications, pour la rendre plus plaisante à lire.

Disclamer : Et bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les lieux. Seuls les événements et les sentiments des personnages sont de mon invention.

Shippings : MasterShipping ( et deux autre en fond... )

En espérant que cette fois, je finirais cette fic ( elle est abandonnée ) !

La chanson que j'écoute en écrivant et lisant du Pokémon, c'est **Pretty Dress, de Rosie Thomas**. Je l'ai même assimilé à deux fics particulières, qui ont une grande place dans mon coeur : Destin liés, de Fan-à-tics, et Devoratorium, de Kanon-Hime. A lire !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

* * *

><p>Silver s'entrainait. Avec son Draco, et son farfuret, ses deux pokémons favoris. Après tout, il s'ymbolisaient tout les deux le début de sa relation avec le Champion de la Ligue. Le Draco, pour l'endroit, et le Farufret pour la circonstance. Il commençait même à comprendre ce que signifiait aimer ses pokémons. Un peu. Il ne faudrait pas abuser non plus !<p>

Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait rit au nez de la personne qui lui aurait sortit une telle ânerie. Plus maintenant. Il était presque comblé en la compagnie du Champion. La seule chose manquante dans cet univers parfait était l'accomplissement de son rêve. Pas celui de se venger de son père. Son autre rêve, celui de devenir le meilleur dresseur au monde. Et pour cela, il devait vaincre son amant. Peter. Donc, il entrainnait sans relache son pokémon, car seul Draco pouvait vaincre les dracolosses de Peter. Dragon contre Dragon. Le plus fort vaincra.

Il en était à sa troisième heure d'entrainement contre le dracologue. Celui ci venait souvent voir Silver à Ebenelle pour l'aider dans sa tache. Malgré toutes les contraintes de son statut, il faisait de son mieux pour passer un maximum de temps en compagnie du rouquin. Et cela remplissait le cœur de Silver de joie. Car il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie aimé. Et ça lui plaisait.

« Draco attaque Draco-rage ! »

Le Pokémon Dragon envoya un jet sur Dracolosse, qui répliqua aussitôt, par une attaque largement plus puissante, qui éjecta le le pokémon Bleu. Silver se mordit la lèvre, déçu.

Pendant ce temps, Gold cherchait l'Antre du Dragon. Alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à battre Sandra, la championne de l'arène d'Ebenelle, elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner son badge. En plus d'être égocentrique, cette fille était radine. Pas moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. Une vrai plaie, comme toutes les filles.

Il soupira en atteignant l'entrée de l'endroit. Une grotte, rien que ça ! Mais quelle plaie, quelle plaie ! Mais il le voulait ce badge ! Son dernier avant la ligue Pokémon. Il aurait déjà du tous les avoir depuis longtemps, mais il avait eu un contre temps dans son voyage initiatique, avec le mariage de sa mère avec son beau-père. Un homme sympathique et joyeux.

Bref, il entra doucement dans la grotte, sombre et silencieuse. Enfin, pas si silencieuse que ça la grotte. Le bruit d'un combat devenait de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs obscur de l'Antre.

Et il les vit. Silver et Peter. Se combattant aux maximum de leurs capacité. Silver avait attrapé un magnifique Draco, mais qui peinait à rivaliser avec le Dracolosse du Maitre Pokémon. Gold eu un sourire en les voyant. Silver semblait si naturel et si ... enfin presque sympathique. Son antipathie l'avait laisser, faisant place à quelqu'un de concentré et plus si désagréable que ça. Comment le visage de Silver avait pu se décrisper aussi rapidement ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui semblait tout aussi constipé que les autres fois... Miracle ?

Il resta caché, et observa le combat de loin. Lorsque le Draco de Silver fut K.O, il entendit Peter dire qu'il retournait à la ligue Pokémon. Gold avait apprit récemment que le dresseur aux Dracolosses était le maitre de la ligue. Il en avait été étonné, mais au fond de lui, il le savait. Sa force, sa manière d'agir... tout en lui clamait qu'il était un maitre. Qu'il était un des plus puissants dresseurs au monde. Le plus puissant étant Red, ce mec si classe !

Silver soupira en récupérant son Draco K.O. Il le félicita, comme Peter lui avait apprit à faire. A ce qu'il parait, cela aidait les Pokémons à aimer leur dresseur et donc à mieux se battre. Personnellement, Silver trouvait ça idiot, mais il écoutait toujours avec attention les conseils du maitre. Après tout, si ces techniques ne servaient à rien, il ne serait pas en haut du podium, et maitre...

« Désolé Silver, mais je vais devoir y aller. Il faut que je retourner à mon Poste. Mais si tu veut, on se retrouve ce soir ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça. Peter s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, en caressant doucement sa tête. Alors que Silver approfondissait le baiser, passant sa main dans la cape de son amant, Peter se détacha. Le rouquin grogna de frustration.

« Allez mon petit Dragon, ne fait pas de bêtise en mon absence...»

Silver rougit au surnom que lui donnait le dracologue. Son petit dragon. C'était trop mignon pour être celui d'un adolescent... C'était embarrassant en fait. Il grommela un 'ouais' en rangeant sa Pokéball. Il était embarassé maintenant ! Quel idiot !

En voyant la scène Gold était resté bouche bée. Les deux hommes c'étaient embrassés. Embrassés... comme ce que font les adultes lorsqu'ils s'aiment ? Comme font ses parents en se voyant. Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres, puis sentant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à sortir, il s'enfuit jusqu'au centre Pokémon. Tant pis pour Sandra! De toute façon, elle était en retard...

Il était rouge vif lorsqu'il atteint enfin le centre, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de se cacher dans les fauteuils réservés aux dresseurs. Il avait vu une scène interdite. Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe. Sa mère lui disait toujours que c'était mal. Que les homosexuels étaient mal vu par la société. Mais entre en entendre parler, et les voir en vrai, ce n'était pas pareil. De plus, il avait encore du mal à croire que son rival était gay... Gay quoi... c'est pas rien !

Il soufflait, alors qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.

« Alors Minable, enfin arrivé à la dernière arène ? Depuis le temps, je commençais à me demander ce que tu faisais. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai tout mes badges tu vois ? C'est pour sa que tu es un moins que rien... hé... Gold qu'est ce que t'a ? » Silver avait reprit son masque contispé, puis l'avait laissé tombé en voyant la tête que faisait le brun.

Gold, en voyant son rival, était devenu encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était avant. En le regardant, il revoyait la scène exacte. Le baiser entre les deux hommes... Si interdit, mais si...

« R...rien... je...pokémon...dois...pokémon...euuuh... » Balbutia le dresseur au capumain, en reculant.

Silver fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dois faire soigner tes Pokémon ? »

Gold profita et acquiesça, heureux de sortir de la mauvaise passe dans le lequel il s'était fourré. C'est alors qu'il soupirait, que Sandra arriva en courant :

« HEY TOI LA ! OUI, TOI LA ! POURQUOI T'ES PAS VENU HEIN ? SALETE DE MIOCHE, JE T'AI ATTENDU DIX MINUTES DANS L'ANTRE DU DRAGON ! »

Elle hurla de colère, en se tirant les cheveux. La scène aurait pu être drôle, si Silver ne s'était pas mis à pâlir. Dix minutes ? Antre du Dragon. Gold. Rougeur. Il écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

« C...c'est pas vrai ? Tu ne nous à pas vu ...? »

Gold, baissa les yeux. Silver hoqueta, et embarqua Gold sans prévenir sous les yeux outrés de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Une fois dehors, aux abris des regards indiscrets, Silver prit le brun par le col et grogna :

« Raconte... tu sais quoi ? Depuis quand ? Combien contre ton silence ? »

Silver était rouge de rage. Gold répondit, les joues rouges :

« Je..je vous ai vu dans l'Antre du dragon... Vous... vous embrassiez... Tu sors avec Peter ? »

Silver jura, tout en lâchant Gold qui reprit sa respiration normalement. Il eu un silence, avant que Gold ne murmure, sous le regard étonné de Silver :

« Qu'est ce que ça fait... d'embrasser un autre garçon ? »

Silver faillit tomber à la renverse à l'entente de cette question pour le moins... étonnante. Il chercha des traces de moquerie sur le visage de Gold, mais celui ci était vraiment sérieux. Il soupira, cherchant ses mots.

« Et bien...euh... c'est doux, c'est chaud... ça fait du bien... réconfortant on pourrait dire. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras...Pas comme avec une fille... on doit les reconforter... là, c'est lui... il me murmure des mots doux, il est doux, sa bouche est séche, mais pas graisseuse comme celle des filles... c'est... bien »

Gold rougit.

« Tu es... gay ?

- Non. »

Gold s'étouffa. Il allait répliquer quand Silver continua, commençant à rougir lui aussi.

« Je suis Bi. J'aime autant les filles que les garçons. Enfin je dis ça, mais c'est ma première relation avec un. - il hésita - un ...homme... alors que j'en ai eu de dizaines avec des filles. La dernière fut...comment elle s'appelait déjà ? ... Ah oui, Kotone. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant que sa meilleure amie était sortie avec son rival ! Elle devait avoir de sérieuses raisons pour ne pas lui dire... Bon à vrai dire, il la voyait rarement ces temps ci, mais quand même...

« J'ai appris qu'elle était tombée sous le charme d'un mec étrange. Totalement dérangé. Totalement malsain ouais... Lance , je crois ? Bref. »

Silver fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« T'a pas intérêt de répéter quoi que se soit ! Sinon t'es mort. Parce que Peter serait dans la merde si la presse apprenait que le maitre de la ligue pokémon était gay et sort avec un garçon de dix ans de moins que lui. Tu comprend hein ? »

Gold acquiesça doucement. Silver rajouta :

« En échange, voila une bonne astuce. Si tu veut ton badge à l'arène d'Ebenelle, parce que cette crétine fait le coup à tout le monde, complimente là. Je sais pas moi, dit lui que seul red pourrait la vaincre, et que si tu à gagné, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es plus fort qu'elle... Elle se fait avoir à tout les coups... »

Il eu de nouveau un silence, durant lequel Gold réflechissait, puis celui-ci acquiesça. Il se gratta la tête avant de répondre, une expression gêné sur le visage :

« Merci Silver. J'te jure que je cafterais pas.

- Y'a intérêt, si une seule personne l'apprend, je saurais que c'est toi, minable. »

Sur ce, Silver planta là son rival, comme il avait la mauvaise habitude. A chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Gold, il le laissait en plan en le plantant. Mais cette fois ci, le rival ne s'offusqua pas, dans ses pensées.

Une fois ses pokémons soignés et son déjeuné pris, Silver retourna dans l'Antre du Dragon pour continuer son entrainement. Même sans Peter, il était tout à fait capable de travailler ! Il fut étonné de voir la championne de mauvaise humeur, attendant à la sortie de la grotte.

Il s'approcha, et quand elle le vit, elle le foudroya du regard.

« Toi ! C'est ta faute ! »

Silver haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Elle continua :

« C'est toi qui lui as dit d'être aussi gentil avec moi ! Ne nie pas, il me l'as dit ...»

Elle renifla pathétiquement, et essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur les coins de ses yeux bleus.

« Oui ? Et ?

- Rien... T'es qu'un salaud ! »

Et il n'eut pas le temps de voir la claque arrivé. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une grosse marque rouge sur la joue, et une Sandra en larme toute rouge de colère.

« T'apprendra qu'il faut jamais joué avec les sentiments des filles ! Heureusement que t'es le pote à Peter, sinon je t'aurais buté. »

Et d'un mouvement de cape digne de Peter, elle disparu, laissant un Silver pantois, la main sur la joue. Il se frotta le visage, et haussant les épaules, continua son chemin. Cette fille était folle à liée. Folle de Gold, mais folle tout de même ! Quel idée de tomber amoureuse d'un pareil crétin. Et pourquoi celui ci avait avoué que c'était Silver qui lui avait dit ? Il avait voulu aider, et voila le resultat.

Après ça, il s'entraina durement toute la journée, attendant avec impatience le moment où son dracologue reviendrait. Il alla d'abords faire un tour dans la route de glace, combattant deux trois pokémons, s'entraina durant plusieurs heures au lac colère contre des dresseurs avec qui il avait rendez vous, puis il retourna à Ebenelle dans la soirée. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il arriva chez Peter.

Oui, le dracologue possédait une maison dans sa ville natale, et avait confié les clefs au rouquin pour qu'il puisse avoir un logement sans rester tout le temps au centre pokémon, qui n'accueillait pas plus d'une semaine les dresseurs.

Une fois entré, il s'allongea sur le canapé, et s'endormit. Quand Peter rentra, il fut touché par la petite bouille de son amour. Il l'embrassa doucement, et le recouvra d'une couverture.

La vie l'avait gâté. Il avait la chance d'avoir à ses cotés le plus mignon de tout les dragons, et jamais il ne le lâcherait...

« Bonne nuit Silver... je t'aime... Mais, c'est quoi cette trace sur sa joue ? »

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas la reviews Et j'y répond toujours !<p>

V


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la troisième partie de ma fanfiction, relue et « corrigée » ! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

* * *

><p>« Bon, j'ai une interview aujourd'hui, je rentrerais tard.»<p>

Silver haussa les épaules, tout en s'habillant. Ça ne le regardait pas, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'était pas une de ces petites femmes qui attendaient à la maison que leur mari rentre ! Peter pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, Silver s'en fichait comme de ses premières chaussettes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Il se sentait si inutile, si... Comme une fille quoi ! Il n'était pas une de ces gamines naives qui attendent leur prince charmant avec amour en leur faisant des petits plats et en redoutant la tromperie...D'un, il lui faisait confiance, et de deux, il ne savait pas cuisiner. Deux bonnes raisons pour eviter qu'on le considère comme ces choses !

Il soupira en embarquant ses pokéballs. Peter avait souvent des interview pour la chaine PokéStar. Après tout, il était maitre de la ligue pokémon. Pas n'importe qui. Même si le rouquin avait tendance à l'oublier. A force de vivre chez une star, on à du mal à l'imaginer comme tel. Et à se dire que dehors, des tonnes de filles ( et qui sais, des hommes aussi ? ) rêvaient de lui la nuit de manière peu ... Bref !

« J'vais à Oliville »lâcha Silver avant de sortir, sous le regard étonné de Peter. Celui-ci se gratta la tête, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal. Puis, comme à son habitude, il abandonna avant de comprendre. Silver était l'archétype même du mec incompréhensible.

Il monta sur son dracolosse et se dirigea vers l'endroit de son rendez vous, tandis que Silver lui était sur son corboss. Un pokémon dont il avait eu beaucoup de mal à capturer. Puissant. Silver eu un sourire, tandis que le vent lui fouettait son visage pale.

Silver avait apprit que son père avait été vu près d'Olliville, la ville portuaire, et il comptait bien le retrouver. Pour lui foutre une raclée. Pour lui montrer que son pauvre déchet de fils était puissant, et qu'il n'aurait pas du le sous-estimer. Pour qu'il comprenne enfin, qu'il y à trois ans il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses méthodes.

Le voyage durant une heure, durant laquelle il dut se raccrocher de toute ses force aux plumes de son pokémon. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voler. Vraiment vraiment pas. Ça lui donnait la nausée, et lui retournait les entrailles. Mais il était si fière sur son pokémon. Seul un bon dresseur pouvait posséder une telle bête.

Une fois arrivée au port d'Olliville, il sauta à terre, le visage encore vert, bien qu'il tenta de le cacher avec un air fier. Il tituba doucement jusqu'au centre pokémon, puis la première chose qu'il fit fu de s'assoeir dans les canapés. Autour de lui les dresseurs s'agitaient dans tout les sens. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Regardez, c'est Peter de la ligue Pokémon à la télé ! »

Silver leva les yeux, et vit effectivement son amant sur l'écran de télévision. Et comme d'habitude, il devait répondre à des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres, telles que " qu'elle est votre couleur préférée" ou " Votre plat favori?".

_Et qu'elle est votre couleur favorite ?_

Silver ricana, en s'enfonçant dans le siège. Il ne voyait presque rien de la télévision, avec tout les dresseurs qui s'agitaient devant, cherchant le point faible du maitre. Comme si savoir sa couleur favorite allait les aider. Non mais franchement...

_Le gris... Ou plutot l'argenté... C'est une couleur magnifique non ?_

Silver passa sa main sur le visage. N'importe quoi. Il était sur que c'était à cause de son prénom. Après tout Silver signifiait Argent... Et ses yeux étaient eux aussi gris...

Il entendit les hurlement hystériques des filles, qui disaient qu'elles ne s'habilleraient plus que dans cette couleur.

«Vraiment pitoyable» murmura le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

* * *

><p>Peter était dans le studio. Il haïssait vraiment toutes ces choses, interviews, reportages... Il se sentait trop compressé. Attaqué de toutes pars par les questions indiscrètes. Quelle est votre couleur favorite ? Il avait déjà répondu à cette question des centaines de fois. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas répondre la même chose d'une fois à l'autre...<p>

Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était les jours où ils devaient passer avec d'autres maitres Pokémons. Ceux ci faisaient tout pour paraitre bien à la télévision, alors qu'ils étaient tout sauf ce qu'ils montraient...

Bref, aujourd'hui Peter était à bout de nerfs, et il n'allait pas tarder à commettre l'irréparable. Parc que lorsque l'on est aussi fatigué, on ne se concentre plus vraiment sur ce que l'on dit... et qu'hier il n'avait pas eu une soirée des plus sages. Silver était un vrai petit Dragon des fois...

« Nous avons entendu des rumeurs sur une relation entre vous et la maitre Pokémon de Sinnoh, Cynthia. Confirmez vous ces dires ? »

Peter soupira doucement, et répondit, la tête dans le cirage :

« Non... Je ne la supporte pas.»

Le journaliste eu un sourire. Les critiques entre champions étaient très recherché par les fans. Et qui dit fan dit plus de vue, donc d'argent...

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Elle est agaçante. Sous ses airs de femme sage, elle est en fait particulièrement égoïste et égocentrique... Toujours à faire sa mijaurée devant la caméra... Je ne met pas en doute ses talents de dresseuse, elle est franchement douée, mais son caractère m'exaspère au plus haut point...

- Donc une relation un peu plus poussée entre vous deux n'aura jamais lieu ?

- Heureusement. De toute façon, j'aime pas les filles... »

Il eu un silence, durant lequel le journaliste semblait réfléchir, alors Peter baillait. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour réussir à tenir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un. Silver allait entendre parler de lui... Quelle idée de lui faire jouer au monopoly toute la nuit !

« Donc vous avouez préférer les hommes ?»

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, durant lequel Peter assimila la question. Lui. Aimer. Hommes ?

« Ah ...euh ... HEIN ? Moi ? Homo ? Mais c'est répugnant...! »

* * *

><p>Dans le centre Pokémon aussi, il y avait un silence. Silver se mordait la lèvre, en attendant la réponse de son dracologue. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son état, et maintenant Silver regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt. Peter avait l'air fatigué, exténué...<p>

_Ah ...euh ... HEIN ? Moi ? Homo ? Mais c'est répugnant..._

Silver entendit les soupirs soulagés des fan féminines, qui avaient dut vraiment avoir peur en entendant que leur idole pouvait être homosexuelle.

Mais lui, il n'était pas soulagé. Il était fier de Peter pour sa réponse persuasive qui lui permettait de cacher leur relation. Mais en même temps, son cœur se compressait. Répugnant. Il avait l'impression que Peter le trouvait répugnant. Et ça faisait mal.

Il se leva en bousculant deux trois personnes sur son passage. Il savait que sa réaction était idiote. Que c'était enfantile. Mais il avait mal.

Il fallait qu'il oubli. Et quoi de mieux pour oublier, qu'un combat avec son père ? Une fois dehors, il sortit son Pokématos, et téléphoner à sa source d'information.

« Oui ? »

Silver rapprocha son visage du petit écran et répondit :

« C'est Silver. A propos du chef de la Team rocket.

La voix eu un ricanement, et dit d'une voix grave :

« Giovanni ? Oui, il n'est plus à Olliville depuis ce matin. Il aurait été vu dans la grotte entre Rosalia et Acajou par un gamin. Il c'est fait battre, et à été donné à la police. »

Silver écarquilla les yeux. Son père c'était fait avoir ? Par un gamin ? Il avait été arrêté ? Son dernier espoir s'était envolé. Sa dernière chance d'enfin trouver ses repères, de comprendre pourquoi sa vie avait été gâchée.

Mais alors... Et si Giovanni le dénonçait ? Que les autorités apprenaient qu'il était le fils de ce monstre. Et si Peter l'apprenait ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter... Être abandonné par la seule personne qui l'aimait pour son âme, et pas sa famille...

Une larme de désespoir coula le long de sa joue.

« Un gamin ? Qui ça ? Que le le butte... »

Silver grimaça. Il allait se venger. De ce crétin qui risquait de lui briser sa vie.

« Un garçon nommé Gold Heart. 16 ans, originaire de Bourg-Geon. Selon mes sources, il à été vu pour la dernière fois à la ligue pokémon. »

_Et merde._

Peter sortit du studio une heure plus tard,en soupirant. Il avait évité de juste le drame, et avait du se montrer persuasif pour compenser ses erreurs. Et ça l'avait bien réveillé. Maintenant qu'il était en forme, il n'avait plus qu'a retourner à son poste pour mettre une raclée aux quelques dresseurs qui se présentaient, et ensuite rentrer chez lui.

Ses journées devenaient vraiment de plus en plus monotones. Et il n'avait jamais de temps à accorder à Silver... Peut être qu'il devrait prendre des vacances ?

Non. Silver ne lui pardonnerait pas. Le rouquin tentait toujours de le battre, et avait essayé des dizaines de fois en vain. Il buttait toujours au moment de combattre les dracolosses du dracologue. Et Peter voyait bien que ça agaçait le garçon. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire gagner ?

Vraiment, fatiguant. Peter s'installa dans sa salle de combat, prêt à s'ennuyer ferme toute la journée. Les dresseurs qui arrivaient jusqu'à lui était si fatigué après avoir combattu la ligue des quatre, qu'ils tombaient au premier face à face.

Peter trouvait vraiment ces règles idiotes. Si le conseil des maitres n'avait pas dicté cette loi, il aurait probablement ignorer ces règles. Mais il devait les suivre, s'il voulait rester maitre Pokémon. Et il ne pouvait abandonner son rêve alors qu'il avait passé son adolescence à travailler dur pour le réaliser.

Heureusement, il profitait quand même de deux semaines par mois de vacances. Deux semaines durant lesquelles il avait entrainé Silver ce mois ci. Et il le regrettait.

Ses prochaines vacances seraient dans 3-4 jours, il pourrait tenir non ? Non ?

« Je vais faire quoi ? Ignorer tout ? Avec un peu de chance, Giovanni ne dira jamais ma relation de parenté avec lui... Oui, c'est ça. Attendre. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu être pire ...»

Silver stressait. Il avait vraiment peur aujourd'hui. Peur pour sa vie enfin stable... Il soupira, et abandonna le combat contre sa conscience. Il n'avait qu'à laisser faire les choses... Et si Peter l'abandonnait, il n'aurais plus qu'a disparaitre. Pourquoi pas aller dans une autre région pour refaire sa vie ?

Non. Peter lui manquerait. Il était devenu sa drogue. Son besoin. Son réconfort. Il ne se sentait bien que dans ses bras. ..

« J'en ai mare.»

Trois jour. Cela faisait depuis trois longs jours que Silver évitait le dracologue à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Et celui-ci semblait l'avoir remarqué, car il fronçait les sourcils plus souvent que d'habitude, et s'inquiétait souvent de la santé de son roux. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas réagir autrement...

Peter se retourna vers son dragon, avec un regard interrogateur.

« Je voudrais te dire quelque chose...

- Quoi ? »

Silver hésita. Il bredouilla, se gratta la joue et murmura :

« Non... rien...»

Raté.

Peter profitait de ses vacances depuis une semaine lorsque le pokématos de Silver sonna. Malheureusement, celui-ci était occupé dans l'Antre du dragon, et ce fut Peter qui trouva l'objet. Il hésita longuement. Répondre ou pas ? La vie privée de Silver en premier ou non ?

Il soupira et pris l'objet à contre cœur :

« Silver ? C'est moi Gold ! »

Peter se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Non, c'est Peter. Silver est occupé.»

S'il avait pu voir le brun, Peter aurait vu une tomate. Gold avait encore du mal à se faire à la relation qu'entretenais son rival avec le maitre. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça, sa peau prenait une jolie teinte pivoine.

« J'ai appris pour son père...ce fut un choc pour moi ! »

Peter haussa un sourcil, et demanda :

« Son père ? »

Gold bredouilla :

« Ah merde, t'es pas au courant... bah je vais te laisser alors, je retéléphonerais à silver plus tard. Salut. »

Peter n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que le garçon avait raccorché. Le dracologue pesta contre son ami, et reposa l'appareil. Son père ? De quoi ? Il y avait un problème avec le père de Silver ?

« Non... ne me dites pas... »

Sa distance, son air froid,... Silver semblait préoccupé ses temps ci, comme s'il avait un problème. Et maintenant son père ?

- Il serait mort ? Malade ? Oh non Silver...

- Silver ? »

Le rouquin se retourna en entendant la voix de Peter. Il fit signe à ses Pokémons d'arrêter les combat, et répondit :

« Quoi ? »

Peter se gratta la joue, puis murmura, cherchant ses mots :

« Gold à téléphoné... c'était à propos de ton père... »

Silver sursauta soudainement. Oh non... ses soupçons étaient fondé. C'était sûr maintenant. Peter devait être au courant. Il avait apprit. Il allait le rejeter... le larguer, l'abandonner... et il ne pourrait plus jamais profiter de la douceur et du réconfort des bras du dracologue. Il ne pourrait plus sentir la douceur de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes...

Silver recula effrayé. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Peter et cria :

« Je suis désolé ! J'aurais du te le dire avant ! »

Peter écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais...

- Tu dois me haïr maintenant. Avec un père pareil... »

Silver soupira, en se reculant encore plus, attendant les foudre du maitre pokémon. Mais rien ne vint, et silver ouvrit un œil. Peter le regardait, les yeux étonnés, une lueur interrogative persistant dans ses deux orbes rougeoyantes.

« Que ce passe t-il avec lui ? »

Silver hoqueta, en se mettant la main devant la bouche. Il recula encore un peu, arrivant ainsi au bord du rivage.

«Gold ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non. Rien.

- Rien de rien?

- oui. »

Silver souffla, en se passant la main sur le visage. Il avait échappé belle. Peter n'était pas au courant. Il n'allait pas se faire abandonner.

Mais, celui-ci n'abandonna pas. Il attrapa le rouquin au bras, et le forca à lui faire face.

« Il ne doit pas y avoir de secret entre nous. Dit moi ce qui te fait si peur.

- je...je...»

Silver avait perdu tout ses moyens. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Le dracologue l'intimidait. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler la vérité. Il allait sortir un mensonge, quand il le coupa :

« Ne me ment pas. »

Silver baissa les yeux devant les deux flammes. Il se mordit la langue et commença d'une voix basse :

« Mon père est un salaud...»

Il y eu un silence.

« ... Il à tuer des centaines de pokémons et humains, pour des expériences... Il voulait toujours plus. Plus de pouvoir, plus de puissance. Pour ça il à créé une organisation criminelle. »

Peter haussa un sourcil, redoutant le pire.

« Cette organisation, tu la connais bien. Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que tu battait ses membres. La team rocket. Je suis le fils du boss. »

Peter lâcha soudainement le bras de Silver, en écarquillant les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Non. Pas silver. Pas lui... un membre de cette organisation ? Il recula, choqué. Il avait été trompé. Tout n'avait été que mensonges. Silver ne l'avait jamais aimé. Tout ses gestes tendres... du mensonge.

Peter s'était retourné et allait partir, lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Des sanglotements. Il tenta de regarder derrière son épaule, et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur.

Silver pleurait. Comme la fois où il lui avait avoué son amour. La seule fois où il avait vu tant d'émotions sur son visage pale. Son visage de poupée, si fragile.

Peter eu honte.

On ne choisissait pas ses parents.

Il s'approcha doucement du corps recroquevillé, et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé... jamais je ne t'abandonnerait, quitte à aimer le fils d'un monstre. Et je rendrais notre relation publique, pour que tu n'en souffre jamais. Je t'aime plus que tout. Silver Rocket. »

* * *

><p>Bwaaah ! Des reviews pour la route ?<p>

V


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 ! Enfin finis, profitez en !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

* * *

><p>Silver passa sa main dans les longs cheveux roux. Il avait décidé de les laisser pousser un peu plus, et maintenant ils atteignaient ses hanches. Peter adorait ça. Avec, il ressemblait à une fille. Une mignonne petite fille. Cela l'agaçait. Il voulait passer pour un véritable homme, pas une gamine. Avec sa peau pale et ses cheveux pourpres, il ressemblait plus à une poupée qu'à un combattant.<p>

Il soupira doucement, en se les attachant en une haute queue de cheval. Sa touffe était impossible à gérer. Un véritable calvaire. Et ce crétin de dracologue qui l'empêchait de les couper. Ah… si son père le voyait maintenant, il ferait une crise cardiaque à coup sur.

Son père, le chef de la Team Rocket, arrêté il y à a peine quatre mois par son rival, Gold. Sur le coup, ça lui avait fait un choc. Mais il s'en était vite remis. D'ailleurs, il avait du avouer son lien de parenté à Peter. Et il avait eu peur ! Trop peur. Peter avait faillit l'abandonner, le lâcher, tout ça à cause de sa famille… Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. De savoir que la monstruosité de son père le suivrait partout où il irait.

Et sa mère ? Et bien, il ne l'avait vraiment connue. Elle était morte lorsqu'il avait à peine deux ans. D'un accident lors d'un combat Pokémon. Un ultralaser mal placé. C'était triste. Mais il savait que si elle avait été vivante, il aurait eu une vie normale. Après tout, il le savait. Son père aimait sa mère. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il aimait d'ailleurs. Il avait vu de nombreuses photos de ses deux parents. Elles respiraient le bonheur. Son père ne ressemblait même plus à un psychopathe. Une famille normale ? Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit vrai…

Bref, sa vie n'était pas facile. Il était en couple avec Peter depuis presque six mois maintenant. Le temps passait si vite… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. D'avoir trouvé l'amour aussi facilement, auprès d'une personne attentionnée et sympathique. De pouvait combattre le maitre dracologue une fois par semaine. De perdre à chaque combat.

Non, tout cela était bien. Il était heureux. Un petit bonheur parfait. Il avait recommencé à voyager dans le monde, en commençant par Kanto. La région voisine. Comme cela, il pouvait voir Peter souvent. Après tout, le Dracolosse du dracologue était rapide. Très rapide. Dès que Peter avait un peu de temps libre, il essayait de rejoindre son Silver.

Un seul problème persistait. Celui du regard des autres. Peter insistait sans cesse sur le fait qu'ils devaient se montrer en publique et vivre heureux sans se soucier des individus. Silver pensait le contraire. Après avoir été élevé toute sa vie comme étant un déchet, un moins que rien, il avait pris l'habitude de se cacher. Il ne voulait pas de tout ces gens qui le dévisageaient. Il ne voulait pas devenir une bête de foire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie de Peter avec sa prescience.

Peter ne comprenait pas. C'était bien leur seul sujet de dispute. Alors, dès que Peter le tirait pour faire une sortie, il se faisait petit. Il se cachait le visage avec sa frange. Il évitait les endroits bondés.

Pour le moment, ça avait bien marché. Pas d'articles à scandale dans la presse. Pas de rumeurs étranges. Bon, si une. Celle du petit frère de Peter. Même cheveux roux. Ca portait à confusion ?

A vrai dire, de toute façon, personne n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait sortir avec lui. Peter, avec un gosse ? Impossible... C'est ce que les gens auraient pensé. Malgré les 16 ans de Silver. Peter en avait 24. Six ans d'écarts, ce n'était pas la mer à boire pourtant.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. A Silver. Et Peter était au courant, alors autant dire que le dracologue allait tout faire pour qu'ils passent une journée ensemble. Pourquoi pas une simple fête ? Des amis, des cadeaux et basta. Non, Peter avait un esprit compliqué. Quasiment impossible à cerner. Une fête ? C'était trop simple pour lui… Silver était sur qu'il allait encore lui pondre une idée bizarre.

Ah tiens, en y repensant. La semaine dernière, Peter avait trainé Silver à la pension Pokémon. Il voulait tester le croisement entre un Aligatueur et un Dracolosse… Résultat ? Ils attendaient que l'œuf ouvre… mais bon, qu'elle idée saugrenue ! Vouloir faire reproduire leurs deux Pokémons pour voir le fruit de leur union…. Comme si Aligatueur était silver et Dracolosse Peter… Quand Silver avait entendu ça, il avait douté un bon moment sur la composition du café matinal de Peter. Il ne devait pas boire que ça, foi de Silver ! Ou sinon, sa santé mentale était gravement atteinte...

Donc, Silver se coiffait. Tout en réfléchissant à sa vie actuelle. Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Peter l'attendait.

Les deux dresseurs se trouvaient à Jadielle, la ville favorite du Dracologue. C'était une belle cité moderne, aux nombreuses installations lumineuses. L'arène de la ville trônait au centre de la grande Place.

Aujourd'hui, Silver allait défier le champion de cette arène. Et si Peter l'accompagnait, c'est car il avait peur. Très peur. Car l'arène de Jadielle avait été sa maison. Il y avait été enfermé toute son enfance, dans les sous-sols. Il n'avait jamais été maltraité par son père. Non, Giovanni avait toujours été indifférent envers son enfant. Il ne l'avait pas inscrit à l'école. Il l'avait installé sous l'arène. Il avait désigné un sbire pour le nourrir tout les jours.

Aucune marque d'affection. Aucun intérêt. Juste la peur.

Silver n'était pas bête. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. D'une prescence douce à ses cotés. Alors il avait demandé ce service à Peter, qui, bien sûr, avait accepté avec joie.

Une fois totalement habillé, Silver sortit de la salle de bain avec un regard de remerciement envers son dracologue.

* * *

><p>Il était devant. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi grande. Toujours aussi imposante. De grands murs de brique rouge. Le logo des champions au dessus de la porte. Les parterres de fleurs sur les cotés. Non, rien n'avait changé.<p>

Il hésita. Entrer ou non ? Il avait encore peur. Peur de revoir le visage indifférent de son géniteur. Peur de ressentir de nouveau cette tristesse si dure à supporter. Mais il devait y aller. Il souhaitait devenir maitre Pokémon, et il avait besoin de tous les badges de Kanto. Il ne pouvait se défiler. Il devait faire de son mieux. Oublier le passer, et avancer vers un futur meilleur.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'arène avec fébrilité.

L'intérieur était totalement différent de ses souvenirs. Avant, elle était sombre, inquiétante… Maintenant, elle semblait plus grande. Plus lumineuse. Plus rassurante. Il eu un frisson, en pensant que s'ils avaient refait l'arène, sa chambre avait du être trouvé. Peut être même détruite ? Son enfance en lambeaux. Il se mordit la lèvre, tendit que Peter poussait gentiment son rouquin vers l'intérieur.

A l'instant, il venait de voir tellement de sentiments passer sur son visage. La peur, l'espoir, la surprise, la tristesse, la nostalgie… Silver qui était habituellement si froid.

« Vas-y, je t'attendrais dans les gradins. »

Peter avait murmuré ça avec un sourire d'encouragement. Silver le remercia du regard et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il arriva devant une pièce, avec marqué « Blue » sur la porte. Blue ?

Il toqua doucement, en tremblant un peu. Il n'était pas fort. Il avait peur. Peur que son pire cauchemar sorte de ce bureau qu'avait habité son père durant si longtemps. Il entendit une voix :

« J'arrive »

Un homme sortit de la pièce. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus que Silver. Il avait les cheveux bruns, en pétards, ainsi que deux yeux noisette. Il portait un gilet marron, accompagné d'un pantalon de gym noir. Silver le reconnu de suite. Blue. Celui qui avait battu Peter il y à trois ans, avant de se faire à son tour faire battre par Red.

Red, le dresseur de légende. Considéré comme le plus fort et le plus puissant. Quasiment impossible à vaincre, et à trouver. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu étant le champion se trouvant devant lui. Selon quelques rumeurs, ils seraient même en couple... Silver n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Silver recula un peu, puis chercha ses mots avant de lâcher :

« Je viens pour un combat. »

Blue le dévisagea, avant de répondre :

« Tu as combien de badges ? »

Silver haussa un sourcil. Quel rapport avec son nombre de badges ?

« Huit de Jotho et sept de Kanto.»

Le Badge de Jadielle était le dernier qu'il devait posséder. Il avait insisté pour s'en occuper en dernier. Le seul qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment posséder. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« Bien, j'accepte ton défi. »

Blue le contourna pour se diriger vers un mur. Il appuya sur un bouton, et le sol de l'arène s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un grand terrain rocheux.

« Normalement, tu aurais du relever un défis pour atteindre le champion, malheureusement notre système à eu une défaillance. »

Silver acquiesça, en se plaçant de l'autre coté du terrain.

* * *

><p>Une heure que le combat durait. Il ne leur restait plus d'un Pokémon. Mackogneur pour Blue, et Dracolosse pour Silver. Son dernier Pokémon en forme. Il avait gagné trois fois sur cinq. Son Aligatueur avait réussit à défaire deux Pokémons, mais le contre coup de sa dernière attaque l'avait mis KO.<p>

Dracolosse. Le Pokémon obtenu grâce à Peter. Son Pokémon le plus fort. Une sorte de fierté qu'il avait. Posséder le même Pokémon que la personne aimée. Le Pokémon qu'il entrainait pour battre un jour le maitre de la ligue.

Il Soupira, en l'envoyant au combat. _Pourvu que tout ce passe bien !_

* * *

><p>Il avait gagné. Son dernier badge. Il l'avait fait. Le Badge qui avait été celui de son père durant de longues années. Il avait vaincu sa peur.<p>

Il remercia Blue, tout en prenant son badge. Peter l'avait totalement changé. Il était devenu quelqu'un de plus poli, plus sympathique.

« Tu as réussis Silver ! »

Peter, que Silver n'avait pas vu de tout le match, apparut derrière lui comme si de rien n'était. En le félicitant avec un grand sourire.

« Tu étais où ? »

Peter se gratta la tête, visiblement gêné.

« J'ai reçu un appel important, mais rien de grave. J'ai assisté à la fin de ton combat, c'était époustouflant. »

Blue, qui à ce moment là était encore de coté, s'approcha du dracologue, avec étonnement :

« Peter ? Peter de la ligue Pokémon ? Ça fait une baille ! Comment ça vas ?

- Oh, bien. Je travaille encore pour la protection des Pokémons… Et toi ? Le travail de champion d'arène te plait ?

- Oui, c'est lassant mais je découvre sans cesse de nouveaux dresseurs puissants. Quoique pour le moment, celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre est ce petit rouquin. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais pris sous ton aile… C'est ton apprenti ?»

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour avouer sa relation avec Silver, comme si de rien n'était. Le rouquin lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, en grognant.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Peter se massa le mollet en grimaçant, tandis que Silver rougissait. C'était trop embarrassant. Très.

« Ah … je vois…»

Blue dévisagea les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face, sans comprendre. Il haussa les épaules découragé. Il se détourna, et Peter ajouta au passage :

« Blue, selon certaines rumeurs, il aurait été vu au mont argenté.»

Sur ce, Blue retourna dans son bureau, tout en remerciant le Champion, laissant Peter et Silver seuls. Peter se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Red était le véritable maitre de la ligue, mais n'ayant pu occuper la fonction pleinement, il avait laissé sa place à l'ancien maitre. Lui-même, Peter. A vrai dire, Peter aurait préféré que Red garde sa place... Maitre de la ligue avait beau avoir toujours été son rêve, il en avait un peu mare. Surtout qu'il était beaucoup occupé ses temps ci avec les associations auquelles il participait. Pour proteger les Pokémons. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller le chercher, et préférait laisser le plaisir de le retrouver à son rival... Enfin, s'il l'était encore.

Silver tendit son bage fierement devant le dracologue en prenant un ton hautain :

« J'étais sur que je le gagnerais. »

Peter eu un petit sourire, et passa sa main tendrement dans les cheveux du rouquin en l'embrassant d'un baiser tendre. Silver le poussa en rougissant :

« Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? »

Le dracologue soupira de desespoir. Il s'en fichait royalement lui, d'être vu ! D' ailleurs, il se souvenait encore avoir fait la promesse de rendre leur relation publique, alors pourquoi donc ? En voyant le regard gêné du rouquin, Peter fondit. Il était vraiment trop mignon.

Le ventre du plus jeune gargouilla.

« Tu as faim ? demanda Peter en rigolant. »

Silver garda sa belle couleur rouge et acquiéça en baissant les yeux.

« On vas au restaurant ? »

Là, Silver perdit toutes ses couleurs sous le regard amusé de Peter.

« Non mais ... »

D'un mouvement de cape, le dracologue l'attrapa en le faisant taire sous son regard courroucé. Et il l'entrainna sous les coups de pieds rageurs.

_Grrrr..._

Silver, les bras croisés sur le torse, boudait. Oui, il boudait. Même Gold en aurait été traumatisé. Jamais auparavant, quelqu'un avait pu voir le rouquin glacial et désagréable bouder.

« Ne m'en veux pas petit Dragon... Rigola Peter en regardant la carte des menus d'un oeil expert. Hum... »

Il commanda tandis que Silver continuait à faire la tête, en jouant avec ses couverts. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir. En plus de l'avoir emmené dans un restaurant, en publique, le crétin qui lui servait d'amant l'avait emmener dans un restaurant pour les couples... pour les couples quoi... Les trucs pleins de fleurs, avec des coeurs, une petite musique et tout et tout... C'en aurait été risible, si Peter n'avait pas été sérieux. Le dracologue lui souriait amoureusement.

D'ailleurs, les gens commençaient déjà à les devisager. Cinq minutes dans un restaurant, et c'est bon, déjà les regards qui les scruttaient. Bon, a vrai dire, un adolescant et un homme dans ce genre de restaurant c'est assez étrange. Alors si en plus, ce sont deux personnes du même sexe c'est encore pire. Et pour courroner le tout, si l'un est connu... Ils sont dans la merde...

« Hey, c'est pas Peter là ?

- Si, je le reconnais, je suis fan... c'est qui le gamin avec lui ?

- Son frère ?

- Non, je pense pas... emmener un gamin dans ce genre de restaurant...

- Vous croyez qu'il est...

- Mais non, comme si Fabulance était comme ça !

- Ils ne devraient pas se montrer en publique

- Vous avez vu le regard qu'il lui lance ?

- C'est peut être son éleve...

- Mais non, il à dit à la radio qu'il n'en avait pas...

- Le gamin à l'air d'un salaud... »

Silver soupira. Il en avait déjà assez. Tout ces chuchotements dans son dos. Les regards scrutateurs. Les insultes murmurées...

« Silver »

Silver sursauta, sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Il dévisagea longement Peter avant de baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout... ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais une relation publique lui faisait tellement peur...

Le serveur déposa les plats que Peter avait commandé. Les deux amoureux déjeunèrent dans un silence pesant, tandis que les chuchotis reprennaient de l'empleur. Peter ne semblait pas le remarquer. Etait-il sourd ou trop habitué ?

« Tu voudrais faire quoi après ça ? Nous avons toute la soirée... »

Peter, le menton dans les paumes des mains, dévisageait maintenant son compagnon.

« Euh... je crois que rentrer serait le mieux...

- Alors que j'ai enfin réussit à te faire sortir ? N'y pense même pas, ricanna le rouquin.

- Et merde... »

Le dracologue se leva et paya, toujours sous les regards des inconnus. Surtout des femmes, remarqua Silver, en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les regards qu'elles lui lançaient. C'était désagéable, après tout Peter était à lui...

_Ah oui... Elles le savent pas..._

Il se leva à son tour, et suivit Peter qui lui souriait toujours autant. Alors qu'il était entrain de marcher vers la sortie avec son dracologue, une des femmes lui fit un croche pieds. Il tomba lamentablement sur le sol, sous les rires moqueurs des clients.

« Sale mioche, ricanna une des garces, une lueur de jalousie dans le regard.

- Silver ? Tu vas bien ? »

Peter se précipita vers son dragon qui se relevait en grimmaçant. Celui-ci jetta un regard haineux vers la femme qui haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait, elle voulais juste donner une leçon à ce crétin qui profitait de la place dont n'importe qui aurait rêvé.

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au poignet. Je suis tombé dessus. »

Il se releva, avec un sourire forcé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce faire remarquer, et cette connasse l'avait salement amoché.

« Tu voudrais aller où ensuite ?

Silver hésita. Il voulais faire plaisir à Peter, mais...

« Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer avec tes histoires chiantes... je vais te montrer que c'est pas la fin du monde de se montrer...

Sur ce, il l'embrassa amoureusement devant tout le monde. Silver ferma les yeux, profitant de la douce étreinte de son amour. C'est en entendant les expressions outragées des autres clients qu'il se reveilla, et repoussa Peter pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il s'enfuit en courrant, Peter étalé sur le sol, éberlué.

* * *

><p>Red regardait le soleil se coucher, doucement. Comme dans un rêve. Cela faisait bien un an qu'il assistait à cet événement magnifique tout les soirs, et pourtant, il ne s'en lassait pas. Il vivait, en harmonie avec la nature. Avec la douceur de la nuit, la caresse du jour. L'amour des pokémons. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, puis des sanglots.<p>

« Je t'attendais, Blue.»

Il l'aimait.

* * *

><p>« Je n'en peux plus, Peter ! Comment veux tu que je vive dans une telle atmosphère ? »<p>

Peter baissa les yeux, penaud. Lui aussi, n'en pouvait plus. Plus du tout. Les appels à répétition, les insultes, les lettres... Il ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça.

Depuis deux semaines, ils recevaient sans cesse des messages d'insultes... Peter au début, n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Silver était majeur sexuellement, et ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble sans problème... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de journalistes... Pourquoi tant de haine envers leur couple ? Ils s'aimaient, voila tout...

« J'ai accepté la proposition. Je m'en vais. »

« Un jour, quelqu'un se rendra bien compte que le petit roux est Silver Rocket, le putain de fils du boss... Et même si je ne fais plus de mal, j'en ai fais lors de mon enfance. J'ai torturé des gens, j'ai assisté à des massacres... J'ai aussi commis des vols... Je serais emprisonné. Et ce sera pire. J'ai l'age d'être punis pour les actes de mon père. Un bouc émissaire de plus n'est jamais refusé... »

Il y eu un silence, et il continua :

« Libre à toi de me suivre, tu as deux semaines pour te décider... Mais si tu me suis, tu dira adieu à ton statut de champion, tu changera de nom...»

Peter baissa les yeux...

« Au revoir, Peter »

* * *

><p>Il y aura peut être une suite à cette fanfiction, j'y réfléchit.<p>

Je remercie déjà **Yurika Schiffer**, pour toutes les idées qu'elle m'a donné. Elle fait partie intégrante de la création de cette fic. Elle m'a aidé et encouragé tout le long de l'écriture ! Je remercie aussi **Be-Very-Affraid **et **Asmi **, qui sont deux personne qui m'ont franchement donné le courage. Pour finir, je n'oublie pas les reviews de **Kuro Shirone**, **Zyloa, TheNooby **et surtout les membres de **Shippings Paradise** qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le forum ! ( Ne cherchez pas, celui ci à disparut à cause d'une énième engueulade entre les admins...)

Je vous promet que je ferais l'effort de réfléchir à une suite ! Et si vous avez des idées, comme Yurika le faisait, je les acceptes !

Les idées ( mot pour mots ) que Yurika m'avait donné :

Chapitre 2 : Silver est resté à Ebenelle avec Peter. Un jour, Gold débarque et les voit en plein entraînement. Il ne les dérange pas mais, à la fin, Peter embrasse Silver. Gold reste bouche bée puis part en courant au centre Pokémon. Silver y arrive 5 minutes après pour soigner ses Pokémon (Peter devant retourner à la Ligue, il soignera les siens là-bas.

Chapitre 3 : ( Je ne l'ai pas suivit ) Kotone débarque à Ebenelle alors que Peter y est. Silver n'est pas avec lui et la brune, reconnaissant son cher "Lance" lui saute dessus... Que va faire Peter et comment va réagir Silver en les voyant ensemble ?

Et d'autres petites que j'ai perdues ! Bisous !


End file.
